Mortal Plaything (Loki Smut)
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: Jane is prepared for the perfect date night with Thor, until Loki shows up and ruins everything by catching the eye of her intoxicated, sultry sister. WARNING: Loki is rough in this one!
1. Chapter 1

_This is not a romance, but a one night stand and Loki is very rough with her..._

**Chapter 1: The Hunter**

Jane squealed like a delighted child as she span a circle in front of a full length mirror admiring her new elegant dress. She was bubbling with enthusiasm. Tonight was going to be terrific; nothing could dampen her spirit. She was finally about to experience a normal date with the love of her life, Thor.

A date consisting of dancing might not sound spectacular to some people, but for someone who is involved with a superhero, that is usually off fighting the forces of evil, it was short of a miracle.

Jane scanned her makeup one more time and darted out the door. Thor was waiting for her outside by the limo. Tonight was going to be truly amazing.

Jane tried to control her breathing as she strolled down the steps. Thor looked stunning. He was dressed in a fashionable suit, hair neatly parted and comb. He could easily pass as a Ralph Lauren model. He was utterly breathtaking.

"Your ride awaits, my lady, and might I add, you look beautiful." Thor said in a sophisticated voice as he kissed Jane's hand.

Jane could not suppress one of those ridiculous silly girlish giggles. She felt like a giddy school girl about to experience her first prom.

Thor was a warrior, a god, not a dancer, but to please Jane he had agreed to the Midgardian date. The ride to the dance had faded too quickly for Thor. He could have spent the entire evening in the limo just talking to Jane, pouring her champagne, and soaking up her soft laughter. Thor was contemplating admitting this to Jane when the car stopped, but the excitement that flashed across her face ceased any selfish hesitation.

Thor opened Jane's door and aided her from the limo with a smile. He wanted her to have fun tonight. She deserved it.

"Thank you, Thor. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Thor's reply was a gentlemen-like kiss on the cheek. "Anything for you, Jane, for when you smile I smile."

But Jane's smile quickly melted as she glanced passed Thor's shoulder. "What is he doing here?"

Bewildered, Thor turned to find a grinning Loki strolling toward them. He was magnificently dressed in an expensive suit, his long hair was still a bit unruly, but in a trendy way. To look at him now, no one would suspect him as the malicious demon that he was.

"Brother! And this must be the lovely, Jane? I must say, my brother said you were stunning, but his words did not do you justice." Loki announced with a mocking smile, not bothering to finish the well-known statement, leaving it as if he meant she was below stunning.

Thor placed himself protectively between Loki and Jane, and growled in a low voice. "Why are you here?"

So that Jane could hear, "Now, now, brother dear, this is no place for a scene. We are after all in a civilized world, around genteel ladies" He glanced at Jane as if he meant her. "I am your brother and since our truce, I thought it suitable that I get to know Jane and her world, since one day she will be my sister."

Jane glared at Thor's backside. They had never discussed marriage, nor did he bother to tell her that he and Loki had reunited.

Thor glared icily at Loki, but Loki only met his hostility with a charismatic smile. Thor was trapped and he knew it. If he rebutted Loki, he feared Loki would erupt and end up hurting hundreds of unsuspecting party goers. Then their father would blame Thor for breaking the truce. From the mischievous glint in Loki's eyes, Loki knew Thor was cornered. Thor swallowed his pride and nodded as he stepped back to formally introduce Jane to his brother.

Jane accepted Loki's hand accordingly, but her eyes spouted like daggers. She did not trust this smiling maniac for not even a second.

Jane's fairytale night crashed before her eyes. Was this to be the rest of her life if her heart was to belong to Thor? Sadly, she took Thor's hand and said, "We should go inside."

Thor captured the sorrow in Jane's voice, his heart heaved. Before he could reply Loki said, "Shall we?" Accepting Jane's hand, Thor followed his brother's lead into what would probably turn out being the worst night of his and Jane's relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Prey**

The club was packed full of half-drunken mortals, young and old. The music blared causing Thor's ears to hurt. Sparkling lights flashed, people laughed from all directions oblivious to the lurking danger his brother presented.

Thor pulled a chair out for Jane. He glared at Loki as he sat down, but Loki did not pay him any attention. Instead, he accepted a glass of champagne from a full bosom server. She openly flirted with Loki, barely noticing Thor or Jane.

"Nothing but the best for me and my family tonight. Ok, sweets?" Loki returned the server's flirtation. He bore a silver tongue when he chose to use it.

"You got it." The server winked as she handed Jane a glass of champagne filled to the brim.

"I have a way with women." Loki winked at Jane as she glared at him.

"I bet…" Jane spat, turning her attention to Thor.

Thor and Jane tried to carry on a conversation, but found that impossible with Loki butting in with every breath. He tried profusely to lull their apprehension, but both knew better than to fall for his matchless charm.

Several women, most of them dressed provocative and obviously intoxicated, sashayed over to their table in hopes of mastering a dance with an eye-catching Loki, but were left disappointed as he declined their advances.

Two champagnes glasses later, Jane inquired "What's wrong, Loki? Don't know how to dance mortal style or are you just not into Midgardian bimboos?"

"While I don't particularly find this tone of music appeasing, I am quite the dancer, however I have yet to see a woman here that has made me look twice. When I do, you will see my feet in action. And what about you and Thor? You two have yet to entwine."

Thor smirked. "Perhaps later, when they play a more appropriate tune."

Jane nodded in agreement, and while she did not exactly enjoy the current song playing, it made her sad that she had no idea what style of music Thor liked, or even what kind of music they listened to in Asgard. There was so much that she did not know about Thor. It had left a sort of hollowness in the pit of her stomach; a hole that she had hoped tonight would have filled. She wanted to get to know him better. That had been her plan until his intruding brother showed up.

Thor was trying to read's Jane thoughts when her entire body suddenly flinched.

"What is the matter?" he inquired, taking her hand. He followed her eyes to three young women, probably college age, as they swayed their curvaceous hips across the dance floor. Two of the girls donned bleached blonde hair and were much taller than the petite one with long flowing midnight curls. All three donned their dresses too short; only inches from revealing firm ass cheeks.

"Oh my God! Violette is here!" Jane exclaimed as if a phantom just blew pass.

Thor tightened the grip on Jane's hand as if to wake her. "Your sister? Of course, you said in the limo that she was meeting us here." And then it hit him, Thor glanced from Jane to Loki; too late, his eyes were already glued to the smaller of the women. _Please do not let that one be Violette, Jane's sister,_ Thor's mind pleaded.

Thor's horror became reality as the dark-haired woman twirled in their direction. She was exquisite. Jane was beautiful, but this girl was breathtaking. Thor had visited countless lands and seen many fair women, but few were blessed with such etherealness. With cat-shaped coy eyes, overly full lips that would make any man's mouth water, and curves so voluptuous that even a priest would blush, Violette had indeed been blessed by Freyja (God of beauty and sexuality), or cursed, Thor thought noting the salacious smile tugging at his brother's lips.

Jane vaulted to her feet with Thor following. She look as if she was about to grab Violette and flee.

Violette flashed them a weird smile. "It is ok…It's not like I am the queen or anything. Sit down!" Violette giggled with a voice so sweet that even Thor felt it in his groin.

She bounced playfully to kiss Jane on the cheek. Turning to Thor, she beamed "So this must be the mighty Thor…Mighty because he has captured by dear sister's heart."

Jane introduced them dreading what would come next; Loki. Violette would expect to be introduced to Loki. And from the sadist gleam in his eyes, he wanted to be introduced to Violette.

"And who is this?" Violette purred, her attention now focused on the handsome stranger just seeping with darkness.

"He is my brother, Loki. Loki, this is Jane's younger sister, Violette" Thor answered for Jane feeling Jane clenching his hand, her knuckles turning white. Most women would have been terrified of Loki if they knew his true nature, but he had yet read any fear within Jane's until now. He admired that about Jane. She was brave when it came to her own safety, but vigilant as danger lurked near her family.

Violette liked the feeling of Loki's eyes trailing her body. As he made his way to her mouth, she sucked in her bottom lip knowing the gesture would emphasize her exceedingly sensual lips. Their eyes locked. Loki knew exactly what the little vixen had on her mind. She smiled at him, batting her long sooty lashes; she was oozing of sex.

Loki licked his lips. "Pleased to meet you, very pleased…"

Like all men, Loki fell right into her game. Violette loved to work up men only to disappoint them. "As am I….So are you like a god too?"

"Something like that." Loki replied smugly.

"Hum" She flaunted before dismissing him. "See you all later!" Violette called over her shoulder as she dashed off to dance with her butt-humping friends.

Loki smiled cocky. She was a tease. He liked that. Little Violette had just turned a boring evening into a hunt; a hunt where she would become the prey.

Loki glanced up feeling Thor's eyes burrowing into his immoral thoughts. Thor knew him. He knew what he was capable of. Loki glanced at Jane. She had a good idea of what he was capable of by the reflection on her suspicious face. A menacing smile slowly spread across his lips. They were right to be leery.

Four songs later, Violette bounced back to their table. "God, you all are so boring!" She playful taunted, downing a glass of champagne. "Yummy, this is the good stuff! How did you manage that?"

Jane glanced at Loki. "You can thank him."

Violette peeked her tongue out to lap up a drop of champagne from her bottom lip. "Maybe I should thank him."

Loki smirked, striding his head with a single conceited nod. "I am full of the good stuff."

"Shots!" Violette commanded the server as she served the table next to them. The woman cast her a hostile glance, so Violette added "And hurry it up!"

Loki chuckled. "You and your sister differ Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yes, we do." and then to Violette she scolded "You are drunk enough. You do not need a shot of anything!"

"You are so boring, Jane!' Violette then turned to Thor, clasping his hand. "Are you as boring as my sister?"

"Jane is not boring. She is just cautious."

Violette downed a shot. "Well there isnt any danger lurking to be cautious of tonight."

Thor and Jane both glanced to Loki, but Violette failed to take heed, too enthused with tonguing a lime, preparing for a second shot. This time, Loki handed her the shot. She cast him a naughty smile and flung her head back downing the strong brew.

She popped back up, clasping her hands together, "Oh my gosh! I love this song!"

She dances a bit in front of the table and then laughing, she pulls Jane up, who joins her. It was a teenybopper song, something Thor would never like. "Come on, don't be boring! You know you like it!" Violette teased, jerking Thor by his hand, giggling, forcing him to dance with her sister.

Thor reluctantly obeys, but a song later, he is content with Jane's head buried to his chest and his hands lovingly embracing her. M_aybe this night wasn't so bad after all..._

Only a few feet from Loki, Violette performed like a naughty stripper. She jiggled her ass, her breasts, everything she had, AND she made sure Loki saw it.

Loki glared at her, his expression emotionless. He knew she wanted him to come to her, but he would not play into her game. She would come to him.

Like a temptress, she made her way back to the table, downing a third shot.

"You are a bit small, can you handle that much?" Loki asked in a low sultry voice.

Violette slammed the shot glass down, placed her elbows on the table, her chin on her palms, and stared into Loki's fathomless eyes. "It would surprise you to learn how much I can tolerate. "

Alex Clare - Too Close blared loudly. She grabbed his hand, tugging him behind her. She led him to a corner, far from Jane and Thor, where she could play. She span around to face him, pressed her body intimately close to his, grinding erotically on him as she danced.

"So do you have like superhero powers?" She asked having to peer up at him.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Loki smirked with cockiness.

"I bet you do…" She giggled, spinning around, twerking her ass into him.

Loki rode the song out, knowing she was purposely hardening him.

She smiled feeling his arousal beckoning at her ass. It was all quite funny, all the skanks here eyed him, desiring him, and yet, he was with her, making her feel like vain, egoistic. She purred, manipulating his massive cock. _Yes, he was enormous a_nd he was throbbing for her affection, but she still wasn't sure she was going to give it up, at least not tonight anyways...

He motioned to a waiter, seized her hair, yanking her back up, wrapping his fingers around her throat from behind, he pressed a shot to her mouth. She threw her head back on his shoulder downing it. She gasped, turned on him, staggering. He had just manhandled her. She had never experienced that before. Their eyes lock. He wore that _I just dont give a fuck_ expression. _Damn, he was hot!_ She just might give him some...but he would be rough with her and that was something she wasn't used to. It excited her and frightened at the same time.

"Another" Loki said, feeding her a fifth shot.

By now her mischievous eyes were glossy, her balance lulled. "I have to pee!" She squealed and shot off weaving through the dancers to the restroom.

Violette staggered out of the ladies' room, having to grip the walls to stand. A hand seized her from a dark corner, sweeping her into the darkness. Loki threw her against the wall, pinning her with his body. She giggled, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He pried her mouth open with his hand gripping her jaws, ravishing her with his mouth, choking her with his tongue, sipping her spittle. She cooed, grinding her groin into him.

Loki dropped to her neck, sinking his teeth into her delicate flesh. Moaning, Violette massaged her hands up and down his back, raking her nails into his skin through his shirt every now and then.

Loki ripped her dress a few inches expelling a plump tit into his sweltering mouth. Sucking, moaning, biting, slurping, he mauled her breasts as if they were a piece of raw meat. She sobbed lustful, not minding at all.

"What a ripe a nipple you have." He purred, twirling his tongue in circles around it. Intent, Violette threw her head back into the wall, eyes closed on the verge of ecstasy.

Loki knew how to make a woman climax from breast manipulation. Just as she was about to squirt, Loki sank his teeth into her nipple, almost drawing blood.

"Ouch!' She squealed, eyes wide open. _What the hell was he doing?_

Loki scolded, low and gritting his teeth. "That was for your little act on the dance floor. I am a god! You do not play mortal games with me."

Violette kissed him, arching, grinding. "Dont make me beg."

And he didn't. He shoved her dress to her abdomen, no panties, ramming two fingers into her sweltering cunt, digging deep as he could penetrate, finding her hot and dripping with lust.

"Mmm.." He said as if he had just tasted something sweet, "You have a well-fucked pussy."

She giggled promiscuously, "Were you expecting a virgin?"

Loki withdrew his fingers, balled together three and plowed back into her vagina, slamming her backside hard into the wall by the force of the impact. "A virgin is the last thing I need tonight." His mouth fell upon her, his lips assaulting her, his tongue pillaging her throat.

After a few minutes of festering lips that would reveal bruises tomorrow, she broke the kiss. "Someone might find us."

Loki chuckled with a tone implying that he could care less. He had her now, there was no escape.

Cupping her dainty ass with his strong hands, arching her, he withdrew his cock.

So she tried a new ploy. "You have to wear a condom." _Surely he not about to fuck her right here in the hall!_

Loki chuckled again, this time at her, mocking her. Bucking his hips back, he slammed into her, piercing her to the core. Her head smacked the wall. The air in her lungs expelled from the violent collision.

Violette yelp from pain, quickly masking it with a naughty giggle. "You are a god!"

"And you are a fucking whore." Loki growled between his teeth, thrusting hard and deep to the hilt.

Violette's head span, her insides full and bloated with Loki's lust. Using her arms bearing her weight on to him, she met each thrust, tightening her inner muscles each time he drove in and relaxing as he pulled out. Loki was amazing. She had been fucked by plenty of men before, but never one as potent as Loki. His dick was colossal, overstuffing her. It was a good thing that she was intensely intoxicated, had she not had been, there was no way she could have endured him.

Her moans evolved into aphrodisiacal sobs, her body shivering of ecstasy. "Loki!" She wailed feverishly, not giving a damn who heard. Digging her nails into his back, pussy muscles constricting, ass clenching, she lamented, showering his thrusting dick with scorching fuel.

Her fiery moisture inflaming his thirst, Loki withdrew himself to her rim only to impale back into her over and over again, hard and deep into her core, with each thrust knocking the air from her lungs and splitting her intimate elastic. Upon each brutal impact, she cried out, gasping for air, her insides tearing.

Loki captured her mouth with one hand, smothering her pleads, fucking her as if bent with insatiable ecstasy. Breathing heavy and in between passionate moans, he cursed her, calling her vulgar, obscene names. His mind whirled with carnal delusions, his stomach churning, sweat drenching his extravagant apparel, ears ringing as he pounded her, beating her with his feral lust. Finally, his knees buckled, his insides swelling with animalistic rage. He slid his hand from her contorted mouth and clamped down on her throat, burying his throbbing cock deep into her belly, grinding against her cervix, strangling her as he extravasated, filling her womb with his searing creamy cum.

She sprawled as if lifeless against the wall as he hunched a few more times. Loki vacated her body, carelessly dropping her to the floor with a loud thump. He yanked her by the hair elevating her face to his groin, chuckling smugly as he jacked a little more fluid from his slit, rubbing the creamy mess into her face.

She moaned faintly as he cleaned his dripping cock with her dress before dropping her back to the floor.

Loki sat back down and downed a shot. Jane and Thor were still dancing, their eyes locked, their faces reflecting undiluted love. They were pathetic.

Loki glanced back toward the hallway irked that Violette taking so long. Finally, she emerged on wobbly feet. Her eyes darting around the room, the intense flickering lights obviously making her sick. Light-headed, she gripped the wall and fell.

Loki caught her, collecting her small body into his strong arms.

Thor glanced up to them, his eyes glowering murderous.

"Loki." She whined in his arms. Loki shushed her.

"I want you." She muttered in a slurred voice.

"I know you do, baby. Now be quiet, here comes Thor." But by this time, she was already out cold.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Thor growled, tearing her from Loki's arms.

"She overindulged and fell. I am just trying to help her." Loki said utilizing an innocent tone.

Thor motioned for Jane to send for the limo. "We don't need your help!"

Loki threw his hands up as Thor walked away carrying Violette. "I mean really, brother, what kind of a man do you think I am to take advantage of an unsuspecting, vulnerable intoxicated girl?" He called out with a sneer on his face. _This turned out to be a fun night after all...He couldn't wait to meet the rest of Jane's sisters..._

_The end..._

**Notes:**

_Thank you for reading my Loki smut...I may turn this into a series...all of Loki's one night stands with his mortal playthings...What do you think?_

_Thank you for taking the time to read my little short story! Feedback is most appreciated, but never expected. Thank you and have a beautiful day, and may many more Loki fics hail your way :)_


End file.
